


Euphoria

by genuinelylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, How Do I Tag, M/M, harry isn't sure about his cooking skills, work-party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinelylarry/pseuds/genuinelylarry
Summary: Harry hates his job and he has a work-party coming up and he is stressed.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) This is for the 1000 Feelings for which there are no names collection.
> 
> Prompt 420: The euphoria that a task has you fully in your element.
> 
> //this is just a work of fiction// 
> 
> i want to thank @suddenclarityharry for helping me work through the plot and being the nicest person ever and @wait4ever for being so patient and beta-ing this for me and helping me clear out the. therefore any mistakes that might be left are all mine.

Harry was at work and all he could think about was going back home as soon as possible, but there were still four hours to go. He wished he had a genie so he could ask one wish at least to get himself a job that would make him happy.

The thing was - Harry hated his job. But his mother always said that was a strong word so he tried to think of it as really disliking his job. It was tedious, and he hadn’t even made any friends. He saw the same people with the same unbothered and bored expressions every day. The most he had talked to someone was regarding a misunderstanding on a task he was given. He always had lunch alone because everyone was either busy or had other friends. 

“Hey, Harry, we’re asking everyone to write down what they’ll be bringing for the One-Dish Work party this weekend,” says his co-worker, whose name Harry could not for the life of him remember. And oh-god-no, he had absolutely not thought about what he would be bringing.

The work party was only five days away and Harry still hadn’t decided what to contribute. It had been decided that each person would bring something that was his or her specialty. Harry really didn’t think that he cooked well; sure he could make a decent pasta and knew how to cook eggs and a few more dishes he learnt along the way out of necessity.

“Uh, I’ll just get beers or something. I’m not very good at cooking really,” says Harry timidly, frowning apologetically.

“No can do, Harry. Everyone has to bring something.” says his co-worker; Alicia he finally remembers, enthusiastically. “There must be something you’re good at?”

“Get him to bring baked goods,” chirps a small voice from the back of the room. “Like brownies, perhaps.” Great idea but, no, who would request brownies for a work party?  
Harry and Alicia turn around to find the source of the voice. In the corner of the room is none other than the infamous Louis Tomlinson, with a slight smirk on his face. He would be considered the class clown if this wasn’t a workplace which, how unprofessional? Why was he suggesting something for Harry to bring? He frowns and turns his attention back to Alicia who seems to be writing something down. 

“Please don’t listen t” And she’s gone. Great. Just fucking great. “I don’t understand who you think you are, Mr. Tomlinson. But I don’t - wait are you the one stealing from my lunch box every day?” 

Harry had noticed a few weeks ago that the homemade brownies or cookies he brought to work so he could nibble on something he loved started vanishing. He would have ten cookies when he came and only be left with five. He obviously suspected someone from the department but he should have known it couldn’t be anyone other than Louis.

“First of all, dear Harry, you can just call me Louis, you know. There’s no need to be so formal. We literally work 500 cm away from each other.” Harry would pay –anything- to wipe that childish, playful smirk off his face. “Second, you have no proof that I’m the one eating them and honestly the disrespect by blaming me so blatantly. Tsk, Tsk. I assumed you’d be more professional, Harry.” And he leaves the room too.

How rude. See this is why Harry absolutely dislikes his job. He might just cry. He won’t.  
*

The party is just a day away and all Harry can think about is what he could bake. It’s been ruining his sleep, his work, even his calming skin care routine and he just cannot have that. So he must think of something that would be appropriate for a work party immediately. He is supposed to be filling the excel sheet with all the customers details but he just can’t concentrate. 

The ting of the coffee machine brings him back to reality. The caffeine better help him out or it’s a lost cause. 

“How’s it going, Harry?” 

He looks around to see Louis standing there, of course. “Please move out of the way, Louis. I have work to do, I can’t waste a minute-” says Harry rolling his eyes and exhaling heavily.

“Hey,” says Louis, face softening and moving closer. “Are you worried about the party?”

“Oh, I wonder why,” huffs Harry. Just as he is about to leave Louis grabs his arm. 

“Harry, I am sorry for the other day,” Louis’ lip sticks out, and Harry definitely shouldn’t find that cute. “But just for the record and if it makes up for anything, your baked goods are really good and yes, yes, I am the one stealing them,” he laughs as he shakes his head. 

Harry is at a loss for words and Louis is still rambling as he gently guides him back to the room. “..So dear Harry, if you need it I am always ready to help,” he looks at Harry with shining eyes and with a genuine smile playing on his lips. His eyes widen just as he is about to leave, “The brownies could do with a little more chocolate chips!”  
Harry doesn’t realize that he is smiling. Maybe Louis Tomlinson isn’t as bad as he thinks.

Maybe this is the chance for him to start making friends.   
*

“Hey,” Harry smiles at Louis, who is at his desk concentrating, so hard that he has a tiny tongue peeking out. Which, cute. 

Louis looks up lazily, eyelashes fluttering like soft feathers. Harry clears his throat, catching his thoughts. “Could I have your number?”

A small smirk starts on Louis’ lips, eyebrows arching high. “It’s for the brownie, I mean I was hoping you would come over to my house since you said you’d help,” Harry corrects himself hastily.

“Of course! I’d love to,” says Louis as he hands over his phone to Harry. “Here put in your number and I’ll give you a text.”   
Harry enters his name and contemplates whether or not he should put a cake emoji next to it. He decides against it; they’re not even proper friends yet and hands back Louis’ phone.

“So what are you bringing to the party? Harry asked in attempt to make small talk.

“I’m actually terrible at cooking, so I’m just getting some beverages,” 

Harry absolutely cannot believe his ears. Louis must have changed Harry’s dish just so he didn’t have to cook. Well, looks like he’ll find out soon.  
Instead of saying what’s on his mind, he says, “Oh. Well, good. Text me when you can.”

Harry’s house is a mess. Usually, he likes it clean, it was the dilemma of the party that led to this. He starts with the track suit from the morning jog strewn on the couch. He slowly proceeds through the house, picking up the jogging shoes and other miscellaneous crap.   
It’s while he’s cleaning up the dishes that he hears the ding of his phone. He walks over to get the phone while drying his hands on the towel. He checks it to see a message from Louis. His heart does an abrupt skip. It was just that he didn’t really expect Louis to message so soon.

The message reads: hi. Are you free at around 8? Do you mind if I come over? :)

Harry glances at the time on the screen; it read 7:30. Half an hour to get ready. He replies: Hi. Yes I am. 8 would be great! :) (He giggles at the rhyme.)  
He goes back to finish the dishes he was doing before Louis’ text came and then takes out the cookie dough he had prepared previously. Using a baking pan lined with parchment paper, he drops small spheres of the dough and puts it into the oven.

He reckons he could change into better clothes than his worn and torn sweater – which he refuses to part with despite his mom telling him about a thousand times to throw it away – and faded sweatpants. He takes a short warm shower and gets changed into a soft lilac jumper with some black jeans so it seems comfortable but not overly casual. 

He applies a little bit of deodorant – he is not trying to impress Louis, he is not.

The bell rings just as Harry puts his worn clothes into the laundry hamper. He fixes his hair in the mirror, adjusts his jumper over his shoulders and pats his bum just a little.  
He takes a deep breath and opens the door with a smile. Louis seems to be distracted by the little décor Harry has on his door but he realizes the door is opened and gives him a warm smile. Harry feels tingly. He had honestly not thought how attractive Louis was and he will not admit it aloud any time soon.

“Hi,” breathes Harry. “Come in,” he says opening the door wider to let him pass through.

Louis toes off his vans and looks around the house. “You’ve got yourself a nice place, mate.” 

“Thanks,” he replies softly. The oven tings loudly and Louis looks around, eyebrows raised questioning Harry. “I baked some cookies. Do you want some, with milk or coffee?”

“Ooh I would love some with milk please,” Louis laughs. He takes one while Harry pours out two glasses of milk.

“Oh my god!” exclaims Harry suddenly. Louis looks up at the outburst.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe you’ve been to my house for the first time and I am offering you cookies and milk of all things,” he shakes his head at himself.

Louis throws his head back and laughs, his black t-shirt doing little to hide the span of his pale throat, exposing his tattoo on the chest. Harry swallows and looks away chuckling. 

“It’s completely fine, Harry. I love your cookies remember?” It causes Harry to smile shyly. 

They sit down at the island in the kitchen, sipping milk and munching on cookies. Harry feels an awkward silence that could be cut with a knife. 

“How long have you been working at Vane Inc.?” Harry inquires hoping to make it comfortable again.

“Let’s see, I started in September of 2017 so almost a year and half,” Louis answers, nodding his head as he does the math. “What about you? Do you like working here?”

Harry thinks the question must be from heaven and his mouth is threatening to spill all the tea but he must control himself. Instead he simplifies, “Almost six months. The place is alright, still kind of dislike it,” he shrugs, hoping he hasn’t offended Louis.

“Do you really? I kind of disliked it too the first few months but I swear the people there are more fun than you think,” Louis says reassuringly. “The work party will literally be a great time. I was nervous for my first one too,” he concludes.

Harry isn’t too sure about that; he shrugs. 

“Trust me, it will be good!” says Louis. 

Louis takes a deep breath and clasps his hands together. “Alright, let’s get started. What do you need for brownies?”

In lieu of answering Harry gets a scrap of paper that’s stuck on the fridge and a pen from the small miscellaneous holder on the counter. He starts scribbling some words on the paper. Louis leans forward, hands on the table trying to read what Harry was writing. His handwriting is slightly carefree and has a soft cursive to it. 

When he’s done Harry looks up and finds himself in direct contact with Louis’ eyes. He wasn’t one who was afraid of looking people in the eye whilst talking. His voice is barely audible, “...What?” he whispers.

Louis clears his throat and moves backward, “Nothing,”

Pushing the list forward, Harry moves away to start gathering the things he needs. “Check all of the things that I put on the table from the list,”

He turns around to watch Louis hold the small jar of sugar and look at it from all angles. You’d think he’s never seen sugar in his life before. 

He looks up with scared and confused eyes, “Is this sugar or salt, Harry?” his voice trails off to a whisper.

Harry cannot believe his ears. He tries to hold in his laughter but he ends up snorting and seeing Louis chuckle gets him into a fit of giggles. Seeing Harry laugh at him makes Louis’ hand fall to the table, still holding the jar and pouting adorably.

They finally manage to get all ingredients together and start to work on it about an hour late.

“Alright!” says Harry with a determined look on his face. “Those are all the things we need. Now time to put them all together,”

“I thought the first thing was to preheat the oven,” Louis is resting his face on his hand.

Harry looks at him impressed, “That is right! Let me just do that while you melt some butter in the pot,” he requests. “And make sure to add sugar to the butter!”

He hums as he checks the oven and sets it to preheat. Louis seems to have found the pot and keeps it on the stove. Harry sets the oven to the right temperature when he hears a small yell. He whips around to see Louis holding his hand and shaking it. 

“Oh my god! Are you alright?”

“Burned my finger!” he whisper-screams.

Harry quickly takes his hand and runs it under the cold tap water. He shakes his head slightly. “Looks like you really can’t cook,” he says while he sits Louis down and removes the first-aid box from the cabinet. He applies some ointment to his hand. “Now you’ll sit and I’ll do all the work,” he frowns shaking his head.

Louis folds his arms over his chest and pouts, “I’m an adult not a child; don’t scold me like that.”

Harry chuckles and starts adding the ingredients to a large bowl. He pours the flour in all at once, creating a small powder explosion. He shakes his hand to clear it off and uses a mixer to blend it all. He feels calm as he mixes his ingredients together. One of the reasons he loves cooking is the euphoria that comes with the calculated and organized work.

He looks up while getting his hair out of his face and sees Louis trying to hold in laughter. 

“What’s wrong?”

Louis bursts out laughing at that and brokenly between laughs replies, “You’ve got flour all over your face. Here let me clean it for you,”

Louis picks up a clean napkin and wipes Harry’s face. Harry stiffens because Louis is so close he is able to count the freckles on his cheeks and suddenly his shiny lips and pink tongue are too much for him. He clears his throat and moves back slightly and returns to work. 

His stomach is still flipping and he feels his cheeks warm and knows he’s red like a tomato. He might also be feeling a little light-headed.

*  
Harry has a headache the next morning. He sips his coffee and winces at the tiniest sounds that feel like a hammer to his head. He and Louis had texted for a long time after Louis left and he hadn’t got much sleep. He’d say he regretted it but he had too much fun. 

The entire office is buzzing with excitement about the lunch later on. Voices laced with curiosity ask what people have cooked and brought. Harry feels a smile tugging at his lips. For the first time since he’s started work he feels excited and curious for what’s to come.

“Oi, Oi!”

Harry widens his smile at the sight of Louis. His stomach fills with butterflies, his heart going a little wild inside his chest; Louis is in a soft grey sweater with tight black jeans. How had Harry not noticed this man before? His voice is barely audible when he says a small ‘Hi’ to him.

“How’s the brownies, Harry?” He taps on his box to show Louis the brownies. Louis leans closer to Harry and whispers in his ear, “Do you think I could taste one before anyone else? For taste test obviously”

Harry swats away Louis’ sneaky hand but gives one to him after the adorable pout face he makes. The time for lunch soon arrives and everyone gathers around in the canteen with his or her cooking masterpieces. 

Harry opens his box of brownies and sets it on the table with the rest of the food items. Everyone tries everyone else’s food. Harry notices that his brownies aren’t being taken. He feels his heart sink and purses his lips together, excuses himself and goes to the corner to get some water.

He starts to leave and go to the washroom when he hears someone say, “Man, these brownies are so good!” 

He turns around to see a senior from the marketing department handing out his box to everybody in the room. He feels his heart swell and his cheeks stretch with this huge smile.

“Harry! Get over here!” Jade motions him to get him to come closer. “They’re made by Harry, here y’all!” she says enthusiastically.

Harry tugs at his sleeves and bites his lip trying to hide his smile. His heart is fluttering inside his chest. He spots Louis on the side, leaning against a table, munching on his brownie slowly with a soft smile on his face watching Harry. 

Harry ducks his head and his heart flips. This place might not be so bad after all. Between his new friend Louis and seeing the smile on everyone’s faces as they ate his brownies, Harry was grateful for being right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> come say hi on tumblr at http://palpitating-procrastination.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
